


Faster

by ToxicTraitor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Hordak goes to a club to meet his brother and he ends up going home with a pretty DJ.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Faster

**Author's Note:**

> UwU, my brain was suddenly like "Entrapta but she's a DJ with a sick motorcycle" so I guess this is an AU now.

The club’s lights are bright, blinking obnoxiously and pulsing from pink to green and back again. Hordak would have never come here if he were not summoned by his brother to visit him at this location. Hordak is not one for lollygagging or wasting his time at places of this nature. He’d rather be at home where he can do his work in peace and quiet. Truth be told, he has no idea why Prime frequents this place.

Loud music thumps from speakers as he passes through the throngs of dancing bodies. He utters a growl at anyone that dares to bump into him. Eventually he makes it to the other end of the crowd, finally reaching the back doorways that lead to his brother’s private room.

When he enters the room, Prime is sitting with a glass of expensive alcohol in his hand. He swirls it around aimlessly, carelessly spilling it in the lap of the girl accompanying him by his side. The girl is so out of her mind that she either doesn’t notice or she doesn’t care.

“Hordak…” Prime purrs his name. “Did you bring what I asked of you?”

Hordak nods. “Yes, Brother. I…”

Prime waves his hand dismissively. “Leave it at the door and take your leave. I have important matters to attend to.”

Hordak tries to speak again but Prime waves him off once more, chasing Hordak out of the room curtly.

Hordak sighs after he closes Prime’s door behind him. He often wonders why he allows Prime to treat him this way. The answer to that question is always the same… He just wants to prove his worth.

Hordak slinks to the back exit to leave. He'd rather not have to deal with the dancing mass of hot and sweaty bodies for the second time tonight. He steps out into the alley way and sighs deeply. 

He thinks that he’s alone for a brief second until a loud crash calls for his attention. He turns, looking for the abrupt noise. That is when he catches a glimpse of a young woman with hot pink hair, tied into two long pigtails. She’s digging around behind the trash cans like a raccoon.

Something small rolls it’s way towards Hordak’s shoe. It collides with it, bumping away and landing several inches away. The girl looks up like a cat that has heard their treat bag being shaken. When she spots the tiny thing by Hordak’s feet, she jumps up and hops over to grab it.

“There you are!” She cheers happily. “I told you not to run off like that.”

Hordak stares at the tiny thing in her palm. It’s a keychain shaped like a tiny cupcake. She smiles brightly as she stares at it before she suddenly notices Hordak standing over her.

“Oh, hi!” She smiles up at Hordak. “Oh, you shouldn’t be back here. It’s club rules.”

“Then why are you back here?” Hordak challenges her authority.

“Oh, I work here. I DJ sometimes. My shift just ended.” She beams. “Why are you back here?”

“I’m trying to leave.” Hordak mutters. He starts to walk away briskly, pushing past her. He’s halfway down the street before he hears the roar of a loud engine.

The girl pulls up next to him on a motorcycle. It’s black and gray with trims of pink that match her hair. The license plate reads out “EM1LY”. She slows down as she rides along next to him, revving her engine loudly to catch his attention.

“My name is Entrapta.” She greets. She pats her motorcycle as she speaks again. “If you want, I can take you out of here with this baby.”

Hordak can’t help but crack a small smile at her as he takes up her offer. He scoots onto the back of her ride and wraps his arms around her waist. “Let’s go then.”

**Author's Note:**

> The real reason I wrote this is to Complain. See, I hit another low in the ygo fandom and I don't want to complain on my Tweeter because I'm scared I'll make people mad but the gist in that Vrains ended and Sevens began but ygo fans are mad at the style change in Sevens so they started watch Shadowverse and now I'm watching Sevens and Shadowverse but Shadowverse is kind of boring to me and I mentioned that on Tweeter and now I think people are mad at me despite the fact that these people don't like Sevens and are vocal about it. Anyway, now I regret ever saying anything because I feel like I'm losing all my friends because I don't like Shadowverse. Phew... I feel better. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my au? It's... cute, I guess.


End file.
